If we ever meet again
by Elena SwBS
Summary: bella y ed se conocen en la secundaria pero las adversidades se interponen y se separan, ella se va odiandolo y embarazada  el se queda y pensando lo peor de ella, pero asi como un dia se separaron se volveran a unir ¿se amaran o el dolor podra mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

**Que se podía hacer cuando todo estaba perdido**

**Quien te podía ayudar cuando tu corazón se quedo congelado por culpa de un amor**

**Qué pasaría si ese amor era tan fuerte que te lastimo sin dejar nada**

**Y si de ese error quedara simplemente el recuerdo**

**Por que al final de cuentas ese error es lo que te motiva todos los dias**

**Tal vez fue tuyo o de él o simplemente el destino que los separa**

**Pero cuando te encuentras de nuevo no sabes que hacer.**

**Y el dolor es doble viendo lo que dejaste ir y se triplica por que sabes que fuiste obligado**

**Simplemente el destino y el corazón tendrán esas respuestas.**


	2. el comienzo

Bella Pov.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Vulturi, tengo 30 años y mi vida se reduce a dos personas, a Renesme o mejor dicho Ness y Anthony mis dos mellizos de 15 años.

Esta historia tal vez es como de telenovela, por que las intrigas y mentiras nos separaron, pero a fin de cuentas en las novelas, las protagonistas siempre tienen su final feliz y yo nunca lo podre tener, primero porque él se va a casar y segundo porque nunca podre perdonar el dolor que nos causo.

Pereciera que fue ayer, cuando llegue a aquel pueblito en el estado de Washington, con mi mellizo Emmet y mi hermana menor Alice, hace casi 15 años

_Flashback_

_Todavía no podía creer que mis padres nos enviaran a este pueblucho para darnos una lección, según ellos el dinero, la popularidad y la fama se nos habían subido a la cabeza, y teníamos que aprender a que todo se gana, así que mi mellizo mi hermana menor y yo nos venimos a este pueblo._

_Emmet y yo teníamos 15 Alice es un año menor que nosotros nuestro padre, Charlie Vulturi es uno de los empresario más grandes de toda Europa, la fama y riqueza de la familia todavía no llegaban a América, razón por la cual nos envió a este país._

_Mis hermanos y yo estábamos acostumbrados a las comodidades, autos último modelo, perfumes caros y demás, pero ahora tendremos que trabajar para poder conseguir un cuarto de nuestra antigua vida._

_Nos quedaríamos en una pequeña casa de nuestro padre que acababa de comprar y no seriamos los Vulturi si no los Swan para que pasáramos desapercibidos, todo este circo era porque una noche nos escapamos a una fiesta y no regresamos a la casa en tres días , pero bueno ya no podemos dar marcha atrás._

_Empezaríamos el colegio en la escuela pública de este pueblo, ya que era la única que había en los alrededores._

_Las primeras clases las tome con mis hermanos, pero las dos últimas antes del descanso las tuve sola, los compañeros eran muy repetitivos, pero que podíamos pedir en una escuela con solo 330 estudiantes, en cuanto a los maestros no le llegaban ni a los talones a los maestros de nuestras antiguas escuelas pero mientras pasara más rápido el tiempo más rápido regresaríamos al lugar donde pertenecemos._

_A la hora del descanso mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del comedor para ´poder comer tranquilos y poder quejarnos pero en ese momento lo vi…._

_Tenía el pelo cobrizo, despeinado pero sexy, su andar era mucho mejor al de los modelos, sus ojos dejarían opacas a las esmeraldas, y su sonrisa su_

Pare en seco ese pensamiento, si era cierto que era hermoso, pero él me destruyo el corazón y con el todas mis ilusiones y sueños.

Ahora él se iba a casar con una de las modelos más cotizadas, eso lo sabía por mi hermana que es una de las diseñadoras más prometedoras, y jóvenes, es mas ella estaba invitada a la cena de compromiso, pero no va air primero porque nos podrían descubrir a mí y a mi familia y segundo porque si lo volviera a ver, estoy segura que Alice lo mataría

Demasiado peligroso es que ya estemos en el mismo país, él como músico y yo como escritora, mi amor a la literatura nació después de que descubrí que él me engañaba, y bueno su amor por la música siempre estuvo presente.

Ness como le decíamos de cariño a mi hija, tiene mi pelo y mis ojos, pero Anthony parece su gemelo, tiene el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, tal vez es por eso la razón por la cual no lo he dejado de amar.

Mi s hermanos siempre ha estado con nosotros, sobre todo, en estos momentos, porque ven el sufrimiento en mis ojos, cada vez que se habla algo acerca del compromiso de él con esa.

Pero no puedo flaquear, mis hijos me necesitan solamente por ellos y para ellos vivo, son mi razón de ser, y eso es algo por lo cual no podre olvidar a Edward el me dio el más grande sufrimiento, es verdad pero también me dio la luz del día a día.

Encontrarme con él no es lo que me asusta, lo que me aterra es que vuelva ser engañada por sus palabras bonitos de amor y ternura, pensé que era un caballero, pero descubrí que solo me utilizo, tal vez se llego a enterar de mi verdadera identidad, pero no creo que eso sea importante, ya que era igual o más rico que yo.

Si esta es mi historia, y más que un drama es mi vida, en resumen apesta.

Alice Pov.

Soy Alice Vulturi, soy la menor de tres hermanos y la mejor, amo la moda y el buen gusto es necesario para trabajar en mi empresa.

Mi vida seria perfecta y completamente solo de rosa si el maldito bastardo de Edward Cullen estuviese muerto, no puedo creer como es que me llegue a encariñar con esa escoria humana, pensé que era el alma gemela de mi hermana, pero me confundí, bella es fuerte y el ante la primera adversidad, se hundió y dejó abandonada a bella, es verdad que nunca le dijimos quiénes éramos pero eso no era motivo para que reaccionara así

_Flash back_

_Hace seis meses que llegamos aquí y estamos felices, cosa que nunca pensamos que podía ocurrir, sobre todo viviendo en una casa tan diferente a las que estamos acostumbrados._

_Mi hermana bella ya tiene novio, en parte me siento un poco abandonada pero su felicidad es la mía, en cuanto a mí y a Emmet, no nos ha llegado el amor y eso enserio es deprimente._

_Nuestros padres no nos ha llamado, y eso me preocupa porque tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Nuestra casa que es la misma desde que llegamos no podía ser más perfecta es cómoda y hogareña a diferencia de las otras donde habita la tecnología._

_Mi hermano le está echando mano a su nuevo jeep el cual por buen comportamiento se lo devolvió mi papa .no podemos ir en el ya que levantaríamos sospechas pero en la tarde iremos al centro comercial._

_La mañana transcurrió con calma, hasta la hora de la salida cuando llego uno de nuestros primos Alec, nos sorprendió por la cara que tenia llena de dolor y sufrimiento, estábamos a punto de llegar con él cuando Edward se interpuso y le ordeno a bella que se fueran, eso puso frenético a Alec, y antes de que bella pudiese impedirlo, el ya tenía, la mano en su cara._

_Después de eso Edward quedo inconsciente, y antes de que Bella pudiera decir o hacer algo, nuestro visitante, dijo tratando de no llorar que nuestros padres habían muerto y que nos necesitaban para ver el funeral, todos incluido mi primo nos derrumbamos, el comenzó a llorar, bella dejo a un lado a Edward incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar y Emmet estuvo a punto de caer._

_Esto sucedió en un segundo y en el próximo empezamos a gritarle pregunta tras pregunta a Alec, esto no soporto mucho y nos callo, diciendo nos que en vez de estarnos peleando deberíamos ir al Italia, cosa que tuvimos que hacer, dejamos atrás todo, incluyendo a bella que dejo en el mismo estacionamiento a Edward _

_Tardamos cerca de una semana, en Italia recogiendo cosas y asegurándonos de los asuntos de nuestros padres, todos nos sentíamos incompletos, habíamos perdido a nuestros padres cosa que nunca podríamos soportar._

_Teníamos que regresar a Forks porque esa había sido la última petición de mi padre, y nunca le quitaríamos ese gusto a ninguno de los dos._

_Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa todo seguía igual pero ahora se sentía frívolo y deshabitado, sin decir una palabra, subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, pero cuando llegamos al cuarto que compartía con bella ella se derrumbo, parecía que se iba a desmayar, pero en vez de eso se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar._

_Desde hace día se nota que está mal pero quien no lo estaría si estuviera en nuestro lugar, lo bueno es que ella tenía a Ed., estoy segura que el comprenderá que se siente._

_Bella partió pero como no se veía demasiado bien y aparte dudaba que pudiera arrancar la camioneta, me ofrecí a llevarla a la casa Cullen_

_El camino pasó en silencio, ninguna tenía algo que decir además se notaba que solamente su cuerpo estaba aquí pero sus pensamientos, a muchos metros o kilómetros._

_Cuando llego a la mansión me ofrecí para irme pero me pidió que me quedara, porque si ella no podía continuar, yo le contaría la verdad de nuestro origen al ojiverde._

_Cuando llegamos Edward apareció con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y detrás del una rubia despampanante con una de sus camisas puestas, no sé si fue eso lo que termino matando el pobre corazón de mi hermana, o las palabras de desprecio que él le dijo _

_Tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas Bella corrió y corrió hacia el coche y tan pronto llegamos arranque el coche y nos fuimos para no volver._

Esa la historia de mi familia y no sé si algún dia nos podremos recuperar.

Pero en mis manos queda que por lo menos la noviecita de mí querido ex cuñado no tenga ningún trabajo en el mundo de la moda, y estoy dispuesta a jugarme todas las cartas que tengo para destruirlo.

Y prepárate Edward Cullen porque lo que está a punto de comenzar es el mismísimo infirmo

Y el juego comienza.


End file.
